Twins of the Eclipse
by Nillsa
Summary: My uncle Marcus says that the sun and the moon will always try to become one, to do exactly what happened on the day that we were born, an eclipse. June 8, 1918, the day that we were born, there was a total solar eclipse. That's why I'm different.


**Twins of the Eclipse**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Being a Volturi is hard enough, but being the daughter of Aro Volturi, the leader of the Volturi clan, makes my existence damn difficult, especially since I'm different from the rest of the vampires. My father says that I'm special, but I think that I'm just a freak of nature. Others might say I'm crazy to think like that. Most would be ecstatic to have my abilities. But, being stronger than other vampires and having five powers instead of the usual one doesn't mean that I'm better because of what I am. I'm different. I have to drink more blood than considered normal, and, to be honest, I hate it. But…what can I do? The desire for it is stronger than me. As centuries pass, the need for blood grows stronger and stronger.

When I have to use more than one power at once, I have to feed at least twice a day for a week at minimum. Consequently, I usually try not to use more than one, but when I have to take care of the "bad" vampires, as father calls them, I have to use multiple powers. _I_ wouldn't call them bad vampires…because, in my opinion, _all_ the vampires are bad.

I used to refuse to drink human blood, but that's when my father came into the picture. He would close me in a room with a very delicious smelling human until the scent drove me insane. I wouldn't be able to restrain my self even for a second. I'd be at his neck in a millisecond, drinking him dry. Usually, after I kill someone, I'd cry. And I _can_ cry, unlike other vampires. Crying is just another abnormal thing for the rest of my kind. Instead of the tears being the clear liquid of human tears, my tears are made of blood. Oddly, crying the blood of the humans I killed makes me feel a little better.

Father always says that I shouldn't cry for the people that I kill because that's my nature. The legend's say that if I don't feed sufficiently, I'll die which is something he told me he couldn't allow it. There are legends that seem to reference what I am and why I'm different, but none say what it is that I'm supposed to do with my life. I've asked father where I can find these legends, but he said that it isn't something I should read because it might influence my style of life.

One would think that this coming from my father is a way of telling me that he loves and cares about me, but it's nothing like that. My family, with the exception of my aunt and uncle, want me alive becauseI have the powers of Polygraphy (the ability of detecting lies), Elemental Control, Telepathy, **Implant Memory, and a Mental Shield****. **Polygraphy is my ability of detecting lies. I can bend The Five Elements of air, fire, water, earth, and spirit to my will. This power is called Elemental Control. Telepathy is the power to read the mind of whoever I want and this power is also vice versa that means that I can let whoever I want to read my mind, and last but not least Implant Memory means that I can craft and implant my own versions of memories, altering present ones or recreating my own into the victims mind. Mental Shield means that I'm immune to mental gifts; I can also project this shield in order to protect others. In addition, I'm the strongest and fastest vampire I've ever met. And I've met a lot of vampires.

I should be the one that gives the orders because of my powers, but I'm not. I'm not good at it because, as my father and my idiotic uncle say, if I was the "Queen" as they say, I'd probably kill all the vampires in the world including myself. They were a hundred percent right. On the other hand, my kind uncle, Marcus, and his wife, Didyme, who say I should take over the throne and do what I please, considering the throne is technically mine and not my fathers.

After all, that was what my mother wanted before she died giving birth to me and to my twin brother. Unfortunately, when my mother gave birth to us, she wasn't the only one that died. My twin brother died too, and he died because of me. It's unusual for a vampire to have _one_ child, not to mention twins, but, somehow, my mother did. At the time, father was pleased, but when she died, he changed. He lost all trace of humanity and decided to feed off of human blood instead of animals. Before, he was one of the only vampires that drank from animals, feeding off of humans only when necessary.

I always think that it was my fault. The only reason I'm alive is because I drank my brother's blood. It seemed to be normal, since I also had two bite marks on my neck and two on my arm. I've had them since birth and, considering I'd never been bitten by another vampire, they had to have come before I was born. Being as strong as I am and not having a lover explains the lack of bite marks, besides the four that I think were made by my brother while we were in the womb.

My brother died because of me…because I drank his blood before our mother gave birth to us. He was too weak and couldn't handle it. I killed my brother. I wish that I had died in his place but I didn't, and I can't change it now. Sometimes, I wish I could forget about him, about his death, but my father makes sure to remind me of him and why he died, constantly. Even my own father thinks that his death was my fault. How could I think differently?

I know why father feels so much anguish toward what happened to my mother and brother. He loved mother dearly, and I look exactly like an 18 year old version of her, which makes the situation worse. Not to mention that my father always wanted a boy and I robbed him of that chance. I guess I can understand why he hates me, but that doesn't make the pain any less intense. It still hurts like hell to know that your own father doesn't love you.

Sometimes I wonder if it would have been different if I was the one that died, or if he hadn't died at all. Would he be like my father, mean and cruel? Would he love me like I love him? Even if he is dead, I love him and he is the most important person in my life, even if he isn't alive. I know that it's hard to understand it, sometimes I don't understand it myself, but I can't help how I feel.

When I think about him I get flashes of a beautiful baby boy with blond hair and green eyes. When I sleep – sleeping is another uncommon thing for my kind – sometimes I dream of this boy. The dream seems almost real and I feel like _he's_ real, like he's really there, like he's alive. Usually, when I dream of him, we play games or we just sit on the grass and look at each other, but there are times when we speak. We'd talk about random nothings for hours and hours.

The only strange thing about this dream is that we're children around ten years or so, but he was still beautiful and occasionally I'll just stare at him for hours and he does the same, never growing tired of it. I wouldn't have known that he was my brother if it wasn't for that pull toward him and if he didn't have powers. I was amazed to see we have all the same powers, with one exception. He has two powers that I don't. He can damage objects from distance and he can mesmerize whoever those who gaze into his eyes, whether they be vampire or human. He was also more skillful than me.

Just like an older brother would be, the type of brother that was better than you at everything and you want to be just like him, making you work harder in order to make him proud. Other times, when I'm concentrating on using my powers, I get flashes of a boy with bronze hair and jade, green eyes. The odd thing is that I have a feeling that the bronze haired boy and the blonde boy are the same person, which means that they'd be my brother, but the flashes that I get of the bronze haired boy seem more like visions, though I don't have the power of Clairvoyance. Regardless, I could swear they're visions, even if they can't be. My brother is dead. I can't have visions of him.

What makes me extremely curious about this boy is that, though I always see him with a family, surrounded by love and happiness, he isn't completely happy. His happiness is only external, when, in actuality, he seems to be sad on the inside, like he's missing something, something so intense that when I come back to reality, I have tears on my cheeks. I can never make out the face of the boy or of his family, but I know they're vampires.

I can feel the boy's need for blood. It's like he's always in pain, like he's fighting the need that he feels, the hunger, the thirst. That reminded me of myself. I wish he _was_ my brother, because he is exactly how I imagined him. He has a good aura that's like the sun. It burns, almost as if he were the Sun itself, just like how my brother would've been. But he's _not_ my brother. Maybe he's just in my head; an illusion that I made up.

The only thing that I have that reminds me of my brother is the amulet in the form of a Moon. There are two amulets, one in the form of the Moon, my amulet, and one in the form of the Sun, which is my brother's. He was buried with it and I always wear it with the crest of The Volturi. They are our amulets, moon and sun. The moon represents me – dark – and the sun represents my brother – light.

My uncle Marcus says that the sun and the moon will always try to become _one_, to do exactly what happened on the day that we were born, an eclipse. June 8, 1918, the day that we were born, there was a total solar eclipse. That's why I'm different. The legends say that if the newborns are born on a total solar eclipse – if the eclipse is a total moon eclipse, the newborn will be a normal vampire – they will be different. They'll have more powers and be stronger and faster than normal vampires. Turns out, they exist. I am the one the legend spoke of. The legend must be true.

The legend continues, but one special paragraph is important. Some important researcher found some pieces of papyrus and after years of investigations he managed to translate them. They narrated a story of 2 twins that were or will be born, he wasn't sure because he couldn't translate it all – two vampire twins.

That was the only thing that he could find out from the papyrus that he found. I think they were about me and my brother, but father said the legend has nothing to do with us.

My brother was also different. Or so says my father. But if my twin was alive, I'm sure he would have been like me. That's why we're twins, right? We have to be the same. But he is not here and never will be. But, sometimes I think that I'll end exactly like my twin, because that's what twins should be like…_always together,_ and the fact the legends say the sun and the moon will in the end be together makes me believe it will happen.

**~~~~Hello all! I hope you liked it! BTW I kind of need a beta and someone to do a banner for the story...is anybody interested?~~~~~~**


End file.
